Atrapada
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: Después de ser raptada, Usagi permanece cautiva en la fortaleza de Black Moon, pero en esta ocasión Tuxedo Mask no llegó para rescatarla. Las horas y los días pasan, convirtiendo su poco a poco su vida en un infierno...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía y existe porque su obra es buena, pero da para mucho más.**

* * *

**N/A: Esta historia no es recomendada para menores de edad ni mentes sensibles o impresionables. Estás leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

.

"**Atrapada"**

Por: Kay CherryBlossom

.

.

**Prólogo**

**.**

En su corta vida, Usagi jamás tuvo la oportunidad de pensar detenidamente en la muerte. Por eso no le tenía miedo. Cuando su identidad real despertó y supo quién era, una guerrera y princesa de un reino desconocido, entendió que estaría en riesgo constantemente, pero aún así jamás sintió miedo sobre su existencia. Durante sus experiencias, siempre tuvo fe, esperanza y convicción de que todo saldría bien tras un peligro o la aparición de una amenaza. Muy dentro de su consciencia inmadura, quizá, pensaba que morir no tendría por qué ser algo malo. Podría ser dentro de muchos años, cuando hubiese vivido lo suficiente, anciana y dormida en una cama calientita. Pensó también que podría acabar en un relámpago, acompañada de sus valerosas amigas en una lucha implacable contra algún enemigo. Le parecía bien. Morir por el bien de su planeta y defendiéndolo del mal era algo justo. Incluso morir en el lugar de la persona que amaba. Eso parecía un buen acuerdo para irse de este mundo.

Pero nunca creyó que sería algo tan oscuro, desolador y helado. No creyó que el terror al que había sido sucumbida llegara al punto en el que deseara que todo se terminara para sentirse agradecida, cuando ella sólo quería volver a ser feliz, a reír, a soñar, aunque no fuera en este mundo.

No pensó en la muerte como ahora. La vida escapándosele poco a poco, gota a gota en un chorro de sangre. En un dolor inconmensurable, el peor que hubiese sufrido jamás. Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más dolía —si es que eso era posible—, era saber que moriría sola. Completa y totalmente sola.

Nadie se enteraría… nadie la encontraría, pues así había sido todo este tiempo.

.


	2. Sin escapatoria

.

"**Atrapada"**

.

Por: Kay CherryBlossom

**1.**

**Sin escapatoria**

**.**

_Pum pum pum._

Apenas iba recuperando la consciencia, punzadas fuertes como martillazos le taladraban la cabeza. Y mientras más despierta estaba, más percibía el malestar que todo su cuerpo sufría. Mareo, desconcierto, la sensación de su mente de estar en un lugar, perdida, y luego su cuerpo en otro. Toda ella se sentía como si un tornado se la hubiese tragado y la hubiera echado en una parte desconocida y recóndita del mundo… o de otro mundo. No lo sabía.

Sus párpados, pesados, se fueron abriendo y acostumbrando a la tenue luz que alumbraba apenas el lugar. Quiso incorporarse, pero nuevamente el dolor en la sienes la hizo retroceder.

Nunca se había sentido tan indispuesta, pese a que sabía muy bien que no estaba enferma.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Tras mucho esfuerzo, Usagi pudo recargarse levemente sobre sus codos. Cuando la habitación dejó de girar, con sus ojos pudo enfocar poco a poco lo que había a su alrededor. Paredes y columnas altísimas en cristal y techos de domo negro, cortinajes de terciopelo y un piso sólido y reluciente de mármol. En todo el lugar, el mobiliario eran algunos jarrones con flores sobre pedestales de marfil, y una cama impresionante con cortinas de dosel, donde ella había estado aparentemente inconsciente.

Inmediatamente, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Recordó los breves instantes de la batalla, y el cómo ella y sus compañeras, las sailor senshi, habían luchado contra el líder de Némesis, el príncipe Diamante.

Algo debió ocurrir, porque supo que había perdido el sentido apenas su cuerpo dejó de estar transformado en Sailor Moon. ¡El Cristal de Plata! Ahí estaba a su lado. Se tanteó el pecho y aferró el broche a su corazón, que empezó a tranquilizarse. Si el Cristal estaba con ella, podría transformarse.

_¿Y este vestido?_

Sus dedos tantearon la suave tela de seda blanca que la cubría hasta los tobillos. El escote, en forma de corazón, estaba adornado por bordados en hilo de oro y plata, con una pedrería fina de brillantes y perlas, entre otros cristales que no supo identificar. Era el vestido más hermoso que hubiera visto, incluso más que los de sus sueños y cuando se transformaba en Serenity… y sin embargo, aquello no despertó ninguna emoción buena en ella. Sólo sabía que necesitaba salir de allí, y rápido.

_¿Qué es? ¿qué es éste lugar?_

—Estás en el palacio de Black Moon.

La voz que había leído sus pensamientos tomó forma en una silueta, que, confusa entre la penumbra, fue tomando forma hasta revelar la identidad de su informante. Usagi se tensó, y se aferró aún más al broche que su madre le había otorgado con su poder del pasado. Apenas sintiera la mínima señal de peligro, lo atacaría sin dudar. Aquel hombre había destruido la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal del siglo XXX, había hecho sufrir a muchísima gente y había dejado huérfana a ChibiUsa, quien al verse desesperada, había viajado al siglo XX para pedir su ayuda y la de las demás. No iba a defraudarla.

¿Y cómo estarían? ¿Habrían logrado escapar?

No tuvo tiempo de profundizar en ésos pensamientos, porque con pasos elegantes y sigilosos, el gobernante de Némesis, de quien les había hablado Sailor Plut, se situó hasta donde se encontraba ella, a los pies de la cama donde reposaba. Hasta ése momento pudo advertir su apariencia con detenimiento. Era un hombre que posiblemente apenas pasaría la veintena, alto y delgado como Mamoru. Vestía un traje blanco, impoluto y una capa púpura, casi parecida al negro. Su cabello, plateado y apenas rozando su cuello, brillaba con la poca iluminación de la sala. Sus ojos eran de un violeta oscuro, que no dejaban de mirarla fijamente sin pestañear. Era una expresión casi antinatural. Usagi pasó saliva ruidosamente. Estar sola con él le asustaba, y ni siquiera la había tocado.

—Bienvenida, Sailor Moon. O mejor dicho… Neo Reina Serenity.

—Tú… —susurró Usagi mirándolo con dureza —. Eres el que ha provocado todo ésto…

Como si no la hubiera oído, se presentó:

—Soy el príncipe Diamante… el líder de la familia Black Moon, y el dueño del poder del Cristal Oscuro, de esta fortaleza… y de ti.

Usagi se quedó sin aliento breves segundos, pero enseguida se recuperó. Ese individuo no dialogaría con ella. Tendría que enfrentarlo.

Levantó el brazo a lo alto y recitó:

—¡Por el poder del cristal lunar…!

La habitual sacudida que le hacía desprender una luz cegadora y la transformaba en Sailor Moon no apareció. El broche se había quedado cerrado, como si fuese un simple juguete sin baterías. Usagi le miró impactada. ¿Por qué?

Una suave risa le llegó a los oídos. Era Diamante. Usagi levantó el rostro.

—Este lugar esta protegido por el poder del Cristal Oscuro, el Cristal de Plata no tiene ningún efecto aquí, sólo es una piedra ordinaria —explicó con una tranquilidad que a Usagi le heló la sangre. No podía ser. ¿De verdad estaría completamente indefensa? No podía ser, su Cristal, su amado Cristal que la había defendido de tantas batallas jamás le había traicionado… nunca…

¿Tanto era el poder del clan de Black Moon?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó Usagi, ahora sintiendo la boca seca. Aunque no tuviera poderes, debía permanecer entera y digna ante aquél enemigo, nunca debía verla flaquear.

Diamante, en breves palabras le relató como había llegado al siglo XXX y la había conocido como la Neo Reina Serenity, y que al quedar prendado de su belleza y determinación, había decidido que esa dama sería parte de su conquista. Usagi le escuchó, completamente desconcertada, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera había procesado que ChibiUsa era su hija, ¿cómo podría entender las palabras de Diamante?

El monarca se inclinó, con una lentitud tan ventajosa que Usagi no supo por qué no se movió. Probablemente por el miedo. El miedo es un fuego que arde en nosotros desde nuestro nacimiento, incluso en el corazón más frío —como el de él—; pero a los buenos, sólo los motiva o los paraliza. Los malos en cambio, lo usan como arma.

—Voy a hacerte mía, cueste lo que cueste —declaró, como sellando la impronta de una promesa peligrosa y culminante. Con aquella que empezó todo.

Sintió la boca de aquél desconocido unirse a la suya, en un gesto que pretendía ser casi romántico. Usagi, con los ojos de par en par, no se movió. Diamante le mantuvo bien sujeta la cabeza, pero ni siquiera fue necesario someterla, ella estaba ida, completamente atónita aún de lo que acababa de decirle sobre Tokio de Cristal, demasiado débil para oponer resistencia y demasiado impresionada para entender que alguien podía hacer _eso _con ella, sin que fuera su novio, sin ningún preámbulo ni permiso. Usagi era una niña en muchos aspectos.

¿Pasarían segundos? Probablemente sí. Su calor la traspasó y se le erizaron todos los vellos de los brazos.

Cuando notó que la lengua del hombre quería adentrarse más en su cavidad para explorarla a su antojo, unos ojos azules como el océano le interceptaron la mente. Su sonrisa, sus consejos… su consuelo. Su novio.

_Mamo-chan…_

—¡No! —gritó Usagi, y con todas sus fuerzas lo apartó, empujándolo del pecho.

Diamante se relamió los labios, luego se limitó a recorrerla con la mirada, impregnada de frialdad y deseo. Usagi sentía las mejillas tibias, estaba muy avergonzada. ¿Cómo es posible que no previera aquello?

—Sabes justo como me imaginaba… como a una fruta exótica —siseó complacido. Usagi le miró ofendida, y se limpió rabiosa la boca con el dorso de mano —Espero que te guste el lugar, siéntete libre de andar a tu antojo, ya que esta habitación será tu hogar, al menos por ahora —le dijo Diamante.

Usagi frunció el ceño, disgustada. ¿Cómo podía emplear la palabra "libre" con tanto cinismo cuando él la había raptado?

—Tienes que dejarme ir, esta batalla no tiene sentido —razonó la princesa con él. Siempre, en cualquier circunstancia, Usagi trataba de convencer a sus enemigos que no estaban haciendo lo correcto. Y gracias a los dioses o a su benevolencia, lograba que las cosas mejoraran, que reflexionaran sobre sus fechorías. Pero había algo, algo extraño en el aura de ése que se llama el príncipe Diamante que a Usagi perturbaba. Era verdad que sus ojos eran violeta, por dentro de sus pupilas, parecía también llamear una extraña energía, como si no fuera humano —. Cualquier cosa que haya sucedido en el siglo XXX con tu gente podemos remediarla, pero por favor deja de hacer tanto daño a la Tierra. Sólo habrá más víctimas, más personas van a sufrir. ¡Por favor, déjame ir y encontraremos una solución, te lo juro!

Diamante sonrió. Era una sonrisa indolente y hasta algo macabra. Su mano se extendió hasta su rostro, y Usagi, ingenuamente creyendo que se trataba de un gesto de misericordia hacia ella, no se apartó.

—Serenity… te ves tan hermosa así. Tan desesperada e indefensa frente a mí. No sabes cuánto esperé este momento.

Usagi palideció. ¿Acaso sus palabras no habían surtido ningún efecto en él? Volvió a inclinarse, pero ésta vez Usagi retrocedió hasta que el cuello se dobló hasta su hombro. Sin embargo, él sólo tomó su mano y depositó un beso casto en ella.

—No pienses en eso, ya no tiene caso. Deberías descansar. De cualquier forma, es lo único qué puedes hacer —agregó con un matiz burlesco.

Luego, se puso de pie ceremoniosamente y caminó por el mismo trayecto que ella le había visto. Usagi quiso incorporarse, gritarle que no se fuera, pero la cabeza volvió a darle una vuelta repentina. Todo su cuerpo padecía aún los efectos de la magia negra de Black Moon. Era como no ser dueña de sí misma. Cerró los ojos y lágrimas gruesas y calientes le cayeron del rostro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y dejarse manipular por su tercer ojo? Recordaba claramente las palabras de Tuxedo Mask "¡No lo mires!". Y no le hizo caso. ¿Ella había sido la única que había caído en sus redes? ¿Y Sailor Venus? ¿Y Luna y Artemis?

¿Y él…? ¿Y Tuxedo Mask?

Se llevó el broche al pecho y siguió llorando. Sus hombros se sacudían arriba abajo. Estaba asustada, sola, sin nadie que viera por ella… ¿cómo iba a salir de ahí? Ni siquiera estaba segura si la fortaleza estaba en alguna parte del espacio, o en otro planeta… ¿y si donde quiera que se encontraba, jamás había regreso? Ami-chan se lo dijo. La teoría de los espacios dentro de otros espacios… ¿qué iba a hacer?

_Usa-ko._

Abrió los ojos como platos, y gotitas de lágrimas saltaron a todas partes de sus grandes ojos azul cielo. Mamo-chan iba a ir a buscarla. Estaba totalmente segura. Tanto de que la amaba como ella a él. No iba a dejarla sola… eso nunca. Y Minako-chan, bueno, ella no había sido capturada por el enemigo aún (hasta donde ella se había enterado), y ella era la líder, su senshi más leal y capaz… tenía que idear un plan, no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Además, Artemis y Luna estaban con ellos. Aquellos gatos eran unos genios. Imaginó a Mamo-chan recorriendo largos terrenos inhóspitos de la Puerta del Tiempo llamándola, a Sailor Venus derrotando a los secuaces y a sus gatos tecleando en las computadoras del cuarto de control. No debía perder la esperanza. Sonrió.

Su respiración se normalizó y luego se puso de pie. Tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los pilares del salón para recobrar el aire, porque aún se mareaba de vez en cuando. Para cuando avanzó varios metros ya pensaba que mantenía bien el equilibrio, así que comenzó a deambular por el lugar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Diamante: "Este será tu hogar… al menos por ahora" ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso la llevaría a otro sitio? ¿A Némesis? Sacudió la cabeza. No quería atormentarse por ahora. Después de todo, aquél enemigo llevaba algo de razón. Sólo debía descansar. No para darle gusto a él, si no para tener fuerzas y poder darle una bofetada si se atrevía a besarla de nuevo. Nunca nadie le había puesto una mano encima, no así. Mamo-chan era cuidadoso. La miraba con amor infinito antes de acercarse a ella y besarla con ternura y siempre con su consentimiento. Y él, este indeseable príncipe la había reclamado como algo suyo. Decía que era suya. Estaba demente. Ella no era de nadie. Era de sí misma. O de Mamo-chan, pero sólo porque su corazón le pertenecía.

Sus zapatos resonaban en el mármol con un eco, y el vestido le parecía sumamente incómodo, pues era algo entallado y muy voluminoso entre tantas capas de seda. ¡Cuánto hubiera dado por tener su traje de senshi! Sus manos tocaron lo que le pareció el cristal de un vitral, pero por más que esforzó su vista, no podía ver nada afuera. Los domos eran lo mismo. Claro, no había luna, ni estrellas… tampoco nubes en el cielo. Las flores (unas especies que jamás había visto) era lo único agradable y vivo de aquel sitio. Se acercó a detectar su aroma, y luego se dio cuenta que olían como el príncipe. Se distanció con desagrado. Aún conservaba en los labios la sensación de su piel y el calor de su contacto.

_Mamo-chan… otra persona me besó._

Después de recorrer y recorrer el lugar, de romperse casi las uñas en las ventanas y de intentar inútilmente abrir la enorme puerta, se rindió. Quizá habrían pasado unas horas, pero seguía sin tener escapatoria. Abrumada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Usagi volvió a la cama y se acostó, echa un ovillo. Las sábanas eran suaves y los almohadones de plumas se hundían de modo agradable casi tentándola a dormirse, pero tenía mucho miedo aún. ¿Y si alguien entraba y la mataba? Diamante le había dicho que descansara, pero eso no quería decir que ella pudiera fiarse de su palabra. No era más que un secuestrador, un hombre ruin que había matado gente a sangre fría, que había capturado a sus amigas y destruido todo el palacio. No podía confiar en él, pero estaba tan cansada…

Despertó sobresaltada cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Usagi sintió su corazón latir a toda prisa cuando divisó una silueta en la puerta. Las luces (distribuidas en varias lámparas colgantes del aposento) se encendieron tenuemente, dándole una apariencia etérea y apacible al lugar, además de que ya no sentía frío. La princesa se talló los ojos, y tensa, esperó a que aquel ser revelara su identidad. Sabía que no era Diamante, pues esta persona era bajita y muy menuda. Era una mujer, al parecer.

—Con su permiso, Su Alteza.

Usagi respingó y parpadeó en medio de la penumbra. Luego, una mujer mayor que ella, pero que no pasaba los cuarenta y pocos hizo una reverencia. Su cabello era negro como la brea derretida y sus ojos grises. ¿Su Alteza…? Bueno, era… ya sabía quien era, pero no esperaba que ahí la nombraran así.

—¿Quién es usted? —exigió.

—Mi nombre es Luned y le traje alimento. Debe estar usted hambrienta —dijo agachando la cabeza con respeto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Cómo se medía el tiempo allí? Usagi cerró los ojos, acongojada. Sólo quería salir de ahí...

—Por favor, Luned —murmuró Usagi arrastrándose hasta los pies de la cama —. Déjeme ir. Se lo ruego...yo soy…

—Sé quien es usted, princesa —interrumpió la mujer y tomó distancia, aunque no era necesario. Usagi ni siquiera podía atacarla con nada —. Perdóneme, sólo vine a dejarle su cena. Volveré mañana para traerle el desayuno. ¿Quiere que le prepare la bañera?

—No. Luned-san… por favor, yo no debo estar aquí. Mi gente me necesita… ¡No se vaya, espere!

La sirvienta comenzó a caminar apresuradamente en dirección contraria sin mirarla.

—¡Por favor!

Usagi corrió a la puerta para alcanzarla, pero ésta ya se había cerrado herméticamente. Luchó para separarla hasta que la frente se le perló de sudor, pero nuevamente fue imposible. Por dentro, la puerta ni siquiera tenía picaporte. Pegó y pegó, rogándole a Luned que volviera, y gritándole a Diamante que le diera la cara, pero jamás vino nadie. No por esa noche.

Pero a pesar de siempre haber gozado de un apetito envidiable, Usagi por primera vez en su vida no tenía hambre. La enorme preocupación que sentía por sus amigos comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella. Apenas echó un vistazo a la charola de plata que habían dispuesto para ella: Frutas variadas y frescas, rodajas de pan, aceitunas, quesos y vino. También había una jarra con agua. Usagi bebió un poco, pero sólo porque sentía los labios resecos. Ni siquiera las fresas, sus favoritas, le tentaron a morder una y llenarse de su sabor. Se sentía traicionando a su corona y su gente comiendo o disfrutando algo que viniera de Black Moon, aunque muy en el fondo de su conciencia, sabía que una Sailor Moon muerta de inanición tampoco podría salvar a nadie. Aún así, no comió.

Se fue a la cama, siempre alerta y dormitando por un largo tiempo.

Lo que la despertó fue una caricia suave y acompasada en la mejilla. En su subconsciente, imaginó a Mamo-chan consintiéndola en el parque… mientras el sol de la tarde los cubría a ambos y luego caminaban de la mano. Era algo tan agradable, no quería que se acabara.

Pero ésos dedos no eran tibios, al contrario, estaban helados. Usagi abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Diamante, su captor, mirándola con una devoción enfermiza que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó apartándole de un manotazo —¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

—¿Por qué no has comido? —preguntó, como si no importara lo que ella le había advertido, o ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado.

—No tengo por qué comer tus alimentos, ni dormir aquí. No tengo por qué hacer nada de lo que dices —espetó Usagi en tono mordaz. El príncipe Diamante inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como si sintiera curiosidad por su rebeldía.

—Si no te alimentas, te enfermarás —explicó simplemente.

Usagi se deslizó aún más lejos suyo.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, infeliz?

Hasta entonces, sus ojos masculinos se entrecerraron con molestia, y en lo que pareció un santiamén, su mano se dirigió al mentón de la muchacha, y lo aprisionó con fuerza. Usagi sintió que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar. Llevó sus manos arriba para forcejear, pero ni así pudo moverlo. Él era demasiado fuerte.

Diamante se acercó hasta su rostro y le siseó:

—Cuida tu lengua… si no quieres que te la arranque.

Sus ojos se humedecieron con súplica, y Diamante la soltó. Usagi se llevó las manos al rostro, aterrada. ¿Y si en vez de eso las hubiera llevado a su cuello? Probablemente ya estaría muerta.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —gimió llorosa. Su faceta de guerrera digna no iba a llevarla a ningún lado. Estaba ahora segura, él era demasiado poderoso, y si lo provocaba, la mataría en un santiamén —. Yo no soy la Neo Reina Serenity, tú lo sabes… ella está atrapada en el palacio y no despertará, las sailor senshis del futuro no dejarán de proteger el escudo, jamás podrías llegar a ella. Yo no te sirvo, yo sólo una estudiante de secundaria, soy Usagi Tsukino, vengo del siglo XX y...

—Sé quien eres —respondió intrigado y comprensivo, extrañamente comprensivo —. Y por eso sé que eres mía. Deberías sentirte orgullosa, princesa… tú y yo vamos a formar un imperio maravilloso, uniremos nuestras fuerzas y seremos los más invencibles del universo. Tú, a mi lado, serás la reina más hermosa y poderosa de toda la galaxia… el poder del Cristal Oscuro te dará el lugar que te corresponde. Caminaremos como dioses entre los mortales, y si me aceptas, tendrás para siempre mi amor y mi lealtad.

Usagi se quedó boquiabierta. Tardó mucho, demasiado en tratar de entender las palabras insensatas de Diamante. Ahora lo entendía. Él no tenía juicio. Todo lo que salía de su boca tenía que ver con poder, con ambición, con poseerla a ella. Y ni siquiera le importaba que ella no fuera la verdadera Serenity, esa de quién se "enamoró" cuando atacó el palacio… porque a fin de cuentas, eran la misma persona, y si no podía tener a una, tendría a otra.

—Estás loco —sollozó Usagi, mirándolo con rechazo —. Pero escúchame, nada de lo que digas, ni de lo que hagas, va a lograr ni que yo sea tuya, ni que el universo lo sea. Lo segundo porque siempre habrá alguien que siga luchando en nombre del bien para detenerte, y lo primero, porque mi corazón y mi amor siempre serán de otro. De Endymion. Mi amor verdadero. Puedes tenerme aquí toda la eternidad si quieres, eso no cambiará. _Nunca._

Sus facciones se transformaron en muecas de reproche. Diamante sabía de la existencia de ése imbécil, por supuesto, pero no toleraba que nadie lo nombrara, pues en su delirio, sólo existía _su _Serenity como suya, no como esposa de alguien, ni como madre de nadie. Y acababa de despreciarlo comparándolo con el Rey de la Tierra, un individuo débil que ni siquiera había podido impedir que se la llevara. Por eso, sus palabras le dolieron más que si le hubiera escupido en la cara.

Diamante se puso de pie, hondeando su capa señorial.

—Qué decepción —hizo un mohín inexpresivo, carente de emoción y empatía —. Pensé que tendrías una mejor disposición para aceptar tu nueva vida.

—Antes prefiero estar muerta.

—¿Segura? —amenazó.

—Por supuesto.

Únicamente tronó sus dedos.

Dos hombres corpulentos, vestidos de guardias se acercaron hasta su señor y él les hizo una seña a modo de orden. Usagi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante sus palabras. Apenas pudo gritar cuando uno de ellos la cogió en volandas, pataleando y resistiéndose como una pequeña fierecilla en medio de dos leones salvajes a punto de ser devorada. La chica era tan frágil que bastó solo con uno, que la apresó del brazo tan fuerte que creyó que se lo iba a arrancar. Usagi gritó de terror. ¿Qué iban a hacerle?

Diamante le pidió al guardia que antes de llevársela, la acercara hasta su rostro. Él junto sus cejas plateadas en una expresión _casi_ preocupada:

—Espero que un tiempo en las mazmorras te sirvan para reflexionar en lo que has dicho, o, al menos, tengas una mejor actitud, princesa. De lo contrario me temo que tu estancia aquí será muy lamentable.

Usagi se quedó muda, su labio inferior estaba temblando y sólo se abrió para volver a gritar cuando la llevaron a rastras fuera de aquél cuarto. La cogían con tanta fuerza que sus pies casi se levantaban, sentía que el hombro se le iban a romper. Gritó, lloró y suplicó al guardia, pero igual que las veces anteriores, nadie la escuchó. El camino se le hizo eterno. Pasó de los elegantes alfombrados y los mármoles y vitrales coloridos a los enmohecidos muros de piedra. El aire de lugar estaba helado y todo era oscuro como boca de lobo, además un hedor fétido le llegaba de vez en cuando. ¿Qué eran? ¿Cadáveres? ¿De qué? ¿de animales o de otra cosa? Pensó con horror.

Usagi no cabía en sí de angustia. No pensó en ninguna consecuencia al hablar como lo hizo, y no se arrepentía. Pero sus sentidos de supervivencia empezaron a traicionarla y a decirle que aquello fue lo más estúpido que había podido hacer. Quizá si le hubiese dado por su lado a Diamante, si le hubiera dicho lo que quería escuchar, no se habría metido en esta situación. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que su estadía sería lamentable? ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Torturarla?

El hombre la echó como un trapo viejo en una de las celdas. Usagi se dio de bruces contra el piso de piedra, afortunadamente alcanzó a meter las manos. Gimió de dolor. Luego oyó como los barrotes se cerraban en un sonido chirriante, y una energía oscura y brumosa los cubrió. Esto no era cosa de tener la llave correcta, al igual que cada rincón de esta fortaleza, todo estaba dominado por el Cristal Oscuro.

Usagi tanteó la superficie de su prisión con las manos temblorosas. Todo era helado, húmedo y sucio. No había más que una ventana diminuta, pero no se veía nada fuera… todo era negrura, frío y silencio. Entonces se dejó deslizó en un rincón, abrazando las piernas con sus brazos, ocultando la cara en las rodillas. Sentía que si no miraba, nada estaría pasando. Como le ocurre a los niños pequeños.

Trataría de aguantar, de ser fuerte y valiente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Tuxedo Mask fuera a socorrerla, como siempre...

No obstante, algo en el fondo de su pecho le decía que éste trago amargo posiblemente era sólo el inicio de un largo calvario.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

¿Qué onda? :D Ay, qué caras… parece que leyeron un relato de terror. Jajajajaja… bueno, dejando el sarcasmo que casi no se me da, ¿qué les parece? Los que me tienen en Facebook ya intuían que quería escribir este fic. Quiero experimentar, ¿saben? Porque la escritura también es un proceso cambiante y siento que necesito salir de mi zona de confort.

Ahora: las advertencias iniciales del prólogo van en serio. Ahorita estamos empezando pero llegará el momento en que este relato pasará a categoría M y no quiero que nadie me esté reclamando que si se me pasó la mano, que qué mala soy, que qué traumante, que patatín, que patatán. Para leer romance telenovelero de Usagi/Mamoru o con Seiya ya saben dónde encontrarlo. Esta será una historia visceral, compleja y muy cruda. Algo distinto. Traten de mantener la mente abierta, recuerden **que es ficción…** y denme su punto de vista por fiiiis. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Besos aterradores,

Kay


	3. Barrotes de soledad

.

"**Atrapada"**

.

Por: Kay CherryBlossom

.

**2\. ****Barrotes de soledad**

**.**

**.**

_¿Dónde estás, Mamo-chan?_

Pensó que habrían pasado horas desde que fue llevada a las mazmorras. Quizá seis o siete… o mil. No estaba muy segura. El tiempo parecía distorsionarse en aquél lugar, o en aquella dimensión. Como no había sol, ni luna ni nada que le indicase su traspasar, se volvió algo desigual, con saltos extraños y lapsos insoportables. Pero pasaba, de eso sí estaba segura. Su cansancio, el dolor en sus ojos por llorar y la sequedad en su boca se lo confirmaban. Pero sobre todo, no dejaba de ser humana, así que empezó a sentir hambre. No había caído en la cuenta que llevaba demasiado sin comer, antes de que viajasen por la Puerta del Tiempo aún en el siglo XX, había almorzado muy poco para lo acostumbrado, pues estaba nerviosa por la misión.

Y bueno… luchó, y perdió. Y pasó bastante tiempo inconsciente. Luego se rehusó a probar los alimentos que le llevaron a la habitación. Su estómago soltó un rugido atroz y apretó los párpados con fuerza al recordar la carne de cordero jugosa, los panes y las frutas frescas. Llevaba así algún tiempo, ignorando la necesidad de alimento que ya empezaba a intensificarse demasiado. Se preguntó si pensarían matarla de hambre allí. ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Días, semanas?

_No. Muerta no le sirvo. Quiere que me quede con él, no que me muera._

Quizás… pero eso no quería decir que no iba a sufrir ahí mientras tanto. Se lo dijo claramente, quería darle una lección.

Aún en su razonamiento lógico, Usagi no podía fiarse de nada de lo que le hubiese dicho Diamante. Notó como sus ojos púrpura chispearon el rencor del rechazo, y después de haberla tratado como una falsa reina, con ése vestido extravagante, dejó que sus guardias la maltrataran y la dejasen en aquella pocilga sin que él dijese una palabra. Pero no esperaba menos. No era una buena persona. Era detestable. No podía esperar que sus lacayos la tratasen con delicadeza, aunque el que ni siquiera la tratasen con humanidad le asustaba cada vez más.

Usagi no conocía los límites de la maldad de Black Moon. ¿Cuáles serían? ¿Qué habrían hecho con otros antes que con ella? ¿qué clase de prisionero habría sufrido en su lugar? ¿cómo había muerto?

El frío le impedía pensar con demasiada claridad (afortunadamente) y le calaba los huesos. Por más que se abrazaba a sí misma y se frotaba los brazos, no dejaban de castañearle los dientes, y de temblar de pies a cabeza. Aquellas mantas y capas de ropa que le parecían demasiadas en el lecho pomposo donde había reposado ahora parecían insuficientes y anhelante.

Pero de momento, había algo que le preocupaba más que el hambre y el frío, y ésa era la sed.

Nunca había sido la primera en la clase de biología (ni de ninguna) pero no era idiota. Conocía los síntomas de la deshidratación y comenzaba a sentir algunos de ellos. Tenía los labios ajados, la lengua se le pegaba al paladar y la cabeza comenzaba a darle punzadas en las sienes. Había orinado de un color más oscuro (por ahí en algún rincón), y fue cuando el agobio la invadió.

Si el hambre te debilitaba, la sed te volvía loco y en mucho menos tiempo.

Se puso de pie y trató de estirar sus extremidades. La celda era grande, oscura y sinuosa en sus extensiones. La pequeña ventana dejaba entrar una luz apenas notoria. Si sus cálculos eran más o menos aproximados, llevaría unos dos días en la fortaleza enemiga.

Tanteó las paredes, húmedas y mohosas, pero sin rastro de que entrara algo de agua por alguna parte. Ni siquiera una gotera desafortunada. Caminó varios pasos hasta que topó con pared, y la negrura, lejos de la ventanilla, se volvió casi como si mantuviera los ojos cerrados. No podía ni mirarse la punta de la nariz. Retrocedió. ¿Qué habría más adelante? ¿Tendrían conexiones las mazmorras con otras? Todo había permanecido en silencio, ni siquiera un chillido de una rata o el quejido de otro miserable encerrado. Nada. La prisión era desoladora, lo cual no era tan malo si se comparaba con tener que compartirla con algún otro peligro.

Cuando tuvo suficiente más valor para explorar más allá, Usagi regresó al mismo punto de partida asqueada. No había más que cadáveres de serpientes y ratones por todas partes, aunque el olor desagradable al menos le apaciguó el hambre, no obstante, no la sed. Trató de mover aquellas piedras que parecían sueltas, esperando encontrar algún hueco o salida. No tuvo suerte tampoco. Las mazmorras eran un laberinto sin salida. Incluso dentro de su odio y ansiedad, tuvo miedo de perderse y que Diamante no pudiera encontrarla si la buscaba. Absurdo. Pero así fue.

Regresó a su lugar de origen y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada nuevamente y se lambió. Recordó la cantidad generosa de agua fresca con hojas de menta que habían puesto a su disposición antes y apenas tocó, y sintió casi ganas de llorar. Y habría llorado, de no ser porque no quería perder más líquido. Se miró las enaguas del vestido, con los pocos pasos que había dado ya estaban enlodadas de la parte de abajo. No es que le importara particularmente, pero el contraste de sus circunstancias era cada vez más y más evidente. Gracias a los dioses, no tenía la necesidad de caminar o exponerse al sol, de lo contrario su inquietud ya había pasado a la desesperación.

Pero nuevamente, el tiempo siempre hacía su trabajo. Las articulaciones le dolían por el frío y la falta de agua, y la cabeza le latía con cada latido de su corazón. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, y con nada salvo sus horribles pensamientos acompañándola, Usagi comenzó a sopesar sus posibilidades: seguir esperando (¿a qué?) o tratar de encontrar una salida.

Hurgó dentro del corsé de su escote y sacó el broche de transformación. Aún en la penumbra, el Cristal de Plata destellaba de vez en cuando, aunque sin poder alguno.

—Por favor… ayúdame —susurró Usagi fervientemente. Nada pasó —. Por favor… tenemos que salir de aquí —Su voz sólo hizo eco —. Por favor, Cristal de Plata… chicas… Mamo-chan. ¡Por favor, no puedes dejarme sola, yo creo en _ti_! —suplicó en un chillido.

No supo a quién lo dijo. Si a Mamoru, al Cristal o a sí misma. En cualquier caso, el broche permaneció inherte, como cualquier artefacto común y corriente. Rato más después, se levantó sintiendo un mareo, pero apoyada con una mano sobre la pared (pues era el único método que conocía para no perderse), comenzó a andar hacia la oscuridad de los calabozos.

Sin embargo, el aire comenzó a ser denso y difícil sin ninguna ventilación. Su frente pronto se perló de sudor y empezó a jadear pese a no ir a pasos veloces. Además, no veía absolutamente nada más que, de tanto en tanto, alguna filtración rara de luz que venía de las grietas que tenían las rocas desencajadas o rotas de lo más alto. Cada paso le suponía un gran esfuerzo, pero se negó a parar o a sentarse. Si lo hacía, quizá ya no podría levantarse o ni siquiera recordaría cuál era su objetivo, así que ignoró los malestares y continuó, pisando y quebrando huesos pequeños y esquivando columnas con cadenas que colgaban tenebrosamente, igual que en un relato del medioevo.

Más y más roca… más oscuridad… más cadáveres. No había nada ahí. Aquello era un cementerio infinito. Usagi se detuvo a coger aire, cuando un chirriante sonido le saltar. Una criatura de origen desconocido comenzó a gritar agónicamente. Usagi tuvo que taparse los oídos, porque los alaridos le llegaban hasta los tímpanos y eran antinaturales. Entonces un golpe seco, como una explosión retumbó en todo el lugar. Las paredes se cimbraron y derribaron rocas pequeñas y cantidades extremas de polvo que le cayeron encima, y Usagi miró en todas direcciones, asustada. ¿Qué era eso? ¿estaba cerca de ella? ¿a su lado? Lo que fuera de lo que se estaba quejando aquella alma torturada parecía que acababan de rematarla con algún poder impresionante.

Usagi supo entonces que tenía que retroceder. ¿Y si lo que fuera que había asesinado, iba a por ella?

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas. Tropezando a cada momento y casi estampándose un par de veces con las columnas y resbalando en cada giro. Veía hacia atrás constantemente, para comprobar si alguien o algo la seguía, pero su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado agotado por la sed, el hambre y la falta de sueño ¡Era una presa muy fácil!

Cualquiera podría interceptarla y acabar con ella en un segundo. Dobló en una esquina y resbaló. Sintió su tobillo desgarrarse, pero se puso de pie y continuó. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda derecha. Pared… izquierda, derecha… sólo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

Su ritmo bajó conforme dejó de escuchar los impactos, y al cabo de varios minutos sólo eran ella y sus jadeos nuevamente. Lo malo, es que el correr le había arrebatado la poca agua que aún conservaba en el organismo al sudar y para cuando avanzó la noche, supo que se acercaba al final.

Las piernas y el corazón no dejaban de darle espasmos. Sus pensamientos se hacían cada vez más erráticos y vagos y ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Al fin, cuando encontró la energía oscura que rodeaba los barrotes y reconoció la ventana en forma de triángulo, se dejó caer sin levantarse más, dejando que se le cerraran los ojos. Vaya, había juzgado mal a Diamante. No tenía ninguna intención de castigarla solamente.

Bueno, si todo se ha de acabar así no está tan mal en comparación al ser que murió torturado a saber cuánto tiempo —pensó —, pronto quedaría inconsciente y todo habría acabado… aunque no quería rendirse tan pronto. No sin haber resistido de verdad.

Pero siempre había sido débil. No tenía la inteligencia superdotada de Ami para calcular la dimensión de las paredes y buscar un punto flaco, ni la fuerza física de Makoto para correr y dar un golpe certero. Tampoco tenía el temple de Rei para aguantar el dolor ni la experiencia de Minako para resistir la presión ante un problema. Era la princesa, la poderosa dueña del Cristal de Plata, pero no era nadie aquí. Ahora volvió a ser así, la menuda y delicada Usagi, que había que proteger porque no sabía cuidar de sí misma. Y ahora, que además de ser el eslabón débil estaba apartado de su manada, lo lógico era que sucumbiera en cualquier momento.

De su duermevela y malestar pasó a los sueños inquietantes. No dejaba de oír los mismos gritos en algún punto en la distancia, imágenes sangrientas de batallas anteriores y ChibiUsa, escuálida y aterrorizada porque no la encontraba. Se despertó gritándole a Mamo-chan que la ayudara, justo después de que el agua que le echaron al rostro le hiciera toser y recobrar vagamente el sentido.

—Mira ya, la bella durmiente volvió en sí.

—Yo pensé que estaba muerta.

—Es dura de roer.

—No tanto, ve como ha quedado la estúpida.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a reírse. Usagi no se movió de su sitio, las articulaciones le dolían incluso al respirar. Ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de sentir miedo en su presencia. Era como un guiñapo mojado e inerte.

—Pero a que es linda, ¿no?

—Es un primor. Aunque la describían...¿cómo era? Una diosa angelical de pelo plateado que brillaba a tono con la Luna… a mí esta cría me parece flacucha y desgarbada.

—Vamos a meterte a las mazmorras una semana a ver que tan guapo quedas, pedazo de imbécil. Además, mujer es mujer ¿no?

—Pero tiene la cabeza hueca. ¿Por qué el príncipe la necesita?

—Acabó con el Reino Oscuro. No creo que sea estúpida, pero sí es orgullosa. Igual que su madre.

—Estando aquí estúpida y orgullosa son sinónimos. No creo que el príncipe no la perdone por su arrogancia.

—Mejor para nosotros… no me molestaría divertirme un ratito con la princesa de la Luna.

—¿Nada más un ratito?

Risas. Un sonido lascivo y asqueroso también.

—Uf, mira cómo el agua ha hecho que se le transparenten los pezones. ¿Crees que sea virgen?

—Si el amo te escucha vas a desear no haber nacido. Y si la tocas —sintió pasos cerca que se detuvieron de pronto —, desearás estar muerto. Vayámonos. Deja el jarrón ahí.

—Se ve medio moribunda. ¿No deberíamos darle directamente de beber?

Y sintió otro chorro de agua fría en el rostro, que la despabiló por completo. Los dos guardias estallaron en carcajadas.

—No es necesario —dijo uno.

—Suerte, _Su Alteza_ —enfatizó con ironía.

Poco después, Usagi pestañeó aturdida y se incorporó. Recordaba más o menos lo que había oído, pero se sentía tan sedienta que no supo si había sido una pesadilla o no, hasta que miró el jarrón de cerámica que estaba frente a ella. Era blanco y tenía pintadas ramificaciones de lirios. Usagi se detuvo un instante, incapaz de confiar en algo tan limpio y bonito, tan fuera de lugar con lo demás.

Pero le duró poco la duda. Quiso vaciarlo de un trago, pero esta vez fue más precavida. Quién sabe cuándo volviesen a traerle más, y además, su cuerpo podría traicionarla y echarlo todo por reflejo de las náuseas. Poquito a poquito era mejor.

El primer trago fue como tocar el cielo. Y así, sucesivamente, lo dejó casi a la mitad en una hora. El jarrón era grande, quizá de unos dos litros, y el agua estaba fresca y limpia. Sin embargo, por lo empapada que estaba, empezó a congelarse rápidamente. Usagi se pegó nuevamente a la pared y volvió a abrazarse refregando frenéticamente sus manos contra su sus brazos. Se sentía mucho mejor, pero aún así se llevó las manos al rostro y rechinó los dientes, aguardando otro lapso de horas interminables…

Se preguntó que al estar casi inconsciente de deshidratación, Diamante y sus sirvientes tendrían forma de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿O simplemente se acordaron de ella? Los calabozos eran herméticos, y los barrotes impenetrables. No había manera que saliera de ahí, al menos sin que se encontrara otra criatura desdichada. ¿Qué eran? ¿Eran humanos? ¿Prisioneros? ¿Traidores? ¿Serían caídos de Tokio de Cristal? ¿Habría gente allí, que había luchado por defender su otro yo del futuro?

Usagi cerró los ojos, sin querer pensar en eso.

Estar en las mazmorras fue como revivir sus peores pesadillas. Siempre fue una niña cuidada, muy de su casa. Que exigía doble ración de postre o se echaba a llorar. Ahora, daría lo que fuera por un simple pedazo de pan, aunque estuviera rancio. Su madre la colmaba de los mejores pasteles, Makoto le cocinaba sus galletas o su novio la invitaba siempre a cafeterías apetitosas. Por otro lado, Usagi amaba el verano. No era una chica de padecer frío, titiritaba a la menor ventisca invernal que se colaba por su ventana. Adoraba ir a la playa, jugar en el exterior y nadar con sus amigas.

Ahora, daría lo que fuera por unos minutos dentro de su cama, envuelta en sus edredones de plumas, con Luna echa un ovillo a su lado. Usagi ya no sabía distinguir el entumecimiento de sus extremidades. El frío parecía haberse apoderado de sus huesos, y de su aliento, irregular, sólo salía una nube de vaho, aunque no la veía por la oscuridad, sólo la sentía. Además, el miedo se acrecentaba en ratos, volviéndolo horror.

A veces los muros volvían a cimbrarse, despertándola de su aletargamiento. En ocasiones también veía sombras reflejadas en las paredes, ojos o bocas que se cernían sobre ella. Y siempre los gritos. Lamentos, quejidos o débiles gemidos que Usagi no sabía interpretar si eran los mismos o se repetían en eco. Tampoco sabía si sólo los escuchaba en su cabeza. Se tapaba con fuerza los oídos, pero aún así los escuchaba.

Dado el problema del agua se rehusó a llorar más, pero ya estaba pasando el entumecimiento causado por el shock inicial, y ahora el dolor la atacaba incesantemente, como olas que golpeaban una roca en la costa sin poder desahogarse con nada ni con nadie.

¿Dónde estaba Mamoru? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas? No quería resignarse, no quería pensar lo peor. Pero no sabía de lo que era capaz Black Moon, sus métodos y su maldad. Aquí, con el hambre destruyéndole las entrañas y el frío ahogándole los pulmones, los celos y la ambición de la reina Beryl parecían un juego caprichoso de patio de colegio. Quizá sólo era una rara perspectiva.

A la "mañana" siguiente, si se le puede llamar así, Usagi ya no toleraba los retortijones de la hambruna. Se apretaba el estómago y bebía agua, se mentalizaba con que estaba llena. Fantaseaba con lo que fuera… con fresas cubiertas con chocolate, los panecillos recién horneados de la pastelería de su barrio y los tallarines chinos de su madre. Luego, cambió de táctica y decidió ser menos masoquista. Se imaginaba otras cosas, cosas bonitas como el mar o la risa de sus amigas… pero todo por servir se acaba.

Para cuando la insignificante luz volvió a indicar que había pasado más o menos un día más, el vacío de la hambruna ya la doblaba de desesperación. Comenzó a revolverse los chongos del pelo como loca hasta deshacerlos, se arrancó cabellos, se comió las uñas, no dejaba de rascarse como loca la piel, hasta que le quedaron marcas enrojecidas en los brazos.

Por si no fuera suficiente con eso, el jarrón volvió a estar vacío, y ya sentía otra vez la lengua agrietada, el primer síntoma del suplicio que recién acababa de pasar. No, otra vez no… el hambre era una tierna caricia comparada con la sed. Tuvo muchos escalofríos, y supo que tendría quizá fiebre. La garganta la sentía hecha jirones y el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada. Ya casi no se movía. Permaneció en posición fetal en el suelo, apretando los párpados pero sin lograr dormir. A lo mejor a veces lo hacía, pero no se daba cuenta. Sólo recuperaba el sentido de tanto en tanto, brincando por los ruidos.

Durante mucho tiempo, ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia los túneles. Había visto huesos de animales allí. Había visto ratas y serpientes. Las serpientes podrían picarla, además de que no contaba con ninguna arma. Pero los ratones no serían tan difíciles de capturar. Podría aplastarles el cráneo con su zapato y luego, si se atrevía, comer sus entrañas.

Le vino una arcada y tapó su boca con fuerza, respirando hasta calmarse. Prefería morir quizá antes de hacer algo tan denigrante, pero la verdad es que a cada hora que pasaba, el sentido común le retaba una nueva mala jugada. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de desmayarse, de todos modos? Y le tenía más terror al desvarío del desahucio que a la muerte. Su agonía podría prolongarse hasta tiempos insospechados. Le darían las peores fiebres y alucinaciones, temblores o dolores insoportables durante horas y días. ¿Y sí le traían algún pan rancio de vez en cuando para mantenerla levemente con vida, y luego otra vez la abandonaban por días hasta estar moribunda? ¿Era ésa su táctica de coacción y venganza?¿Convertirla en un costal de huesos y de enfermedad permanentes?

No iba a poder soportarlo. No soportaría tanta crueldad, se volvería loca.

Se refregó la nariz con la mano y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella era la princesa de la Luna. Era Sailor Moon. Una guerrera legendaria que había siempre tratado de salir adelante. No era la primera vez que libraba una batalla sola. Cuando la Reina Beryl, eran los recuerdos de sus amigas las que le dieron fuerzas, pero ellas, sabía muy bien, no estaban en cuerpo presente. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Ni ella misma conocía el verdadero poder del Cristal de Plata. Quizá el Cristal Oscuro era poderoso, pero no más que el suyo. La Reina Selene no le abandonaría. La Luz nunca vencería a la Oscuridad.

Sí, sabía que no podía rendirse sin luchar, pero… ¿no acaso ya se estaba rindiendo, desafiando tercamente la manipulación de Diamante? Se lo dijo. Si ella le juraba lealtad, él le sería devoto. Y a los enemigos hay que tenerlos cerca, lo más cerca posible si quería tener una mísera oportunidad. Había hecho todo mal. Todo al revés. Su ilusión porque Mamoru la rescatase y su orgullo por haber sido besada a la fuerza la habían llevado a éste desventurado punto. ¿No lo había dicho el mismo guardia? Sí, lo recordaba ahora… no había sido un sueño. Aquel guardia había dicho que aquí, en la fortaleza de Black Moon, era lo mismo ser orgulloso que estúpido. Las mazmorras estaban llenas de ellos.

Se miró las manos, llenas de porquería y de las cicatrices por el frío en los nudillos. Hizo un par de puños con ellas. Algunas le sangraron.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Diamante estaba jugando con ella. Quería llevar su angustia al punto que ella suplicase que la perdonara, que bajara la cabeza y le rogara que le diera una oportunidad. Era un viejo truco que usaban con los animales del circo. Poco a poco, el hambre, el encierro y el látigo los domaban… hasta que hacían perfectos saltos y piruetas por el alimento, por evitar ser maltratados.

Diamante era un ser repugnante. El peor que jamás hubiese conocido. Pero ella, aunque tuviese cara de ángel y no tuviera ningún poder a su comparación, acababa de encontrar la esperanza que iba a evitar que la aplastasen como a un gusano. Se ganaría su confianza. Encontraría su debilidad, y luego la usaría en su contra.

Quería jugar, sí, pero para jugar siempre se necesitan dos. Acababa de decidirlo.

Así que Usagi se arrastró, tosiendo y dando tumbos hasta que llegó a la verja y tomó los barrotes con sus manos. La energía no la dañó, pero sentía ligeros choques de electricidad hormiguear por sus dedos.

—¡Por favor! —gritó lo más que le dio la voz graznada hacia fuera —. ¡Por favor… ya no puedo más, quiero salir de aquí! Díganle… díganle _a él_ que haré lo que me pida, sólo…lo haré.

Procuró que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, de que su voz fuera dulce y lastimera a la vez, pero por un largo rato, no pasó nada. Nunca recibió respuesta, nadie vino. Usagi empezó a dudar. Quizá no le creyera… quizá ya ni le importara su rendición. Era tarde. Había tardado demasiado…

—Lo haré —murmuró débilmente una vez más, y apretó el Cristal de Plata entre sus dedos —. _Lo juro…_

Entonces sintió los párpados demasiado pesados, y se sumió en una incomprensible oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:**

Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto y de comentar. Gracias a Guest (?), Mitsuki, Selenita y Caro por comentar en modo de invitado, a los demás ya les respondí personalmente.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero no tarde demasiado.

Xoxo,

Kay


End file.
